


Fire Meet Gasoline

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fifth Harmony (Band), Glee, Law & Order: SVU, Supergirl (TV 2015), t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealer, Drugs, F/F, Family, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Loyalty, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Past Torture, Russian Mafia, Slow Romance, gip, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: Para la nueva asistente de fiscal Alexandra Cabot, atrapar a Mr. Shadow, uno de los más peligrosos y activos narcotraficantes de fama internacional, es un objetivo demasiado ambicioso que se ha impuesto desde que ha tomado el puesto, lo que significa un gran renombre para su equipo de trabajo y ella misma además de un ascenso seguro dentro del gobierno, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo pues este listo personaje tiene una identidad secreta y es bastante escurridizo aunque ahora que su atención se ha centrado en la hermosa pero ambiciosa rubia, convirtiéndose en una atracción peligrosa que no terminará hasta tenerla en su cama o asesinarla, lo que suceda primero pues la amenaza que ha lanzado Alexandra contra sus negocios lo está tomando como algo muy personal y quiere hacerle ver a la joven que se está metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos.Con un equipo especial respaldando a ambos bandos, ¿quién ganará?





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**_Prólogo_ **

 

_"Ambición y amor son las alas de las grandes acciones."_  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749 - 1832) Poeta, novelista, dramaturgo y científico alemán.

De acuerdo con la definición del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española,  _ambición_ es el  _deseo ardiente de conseguir poder, riquezas, dignidades o fama..._

**Ambición**

La ambición es el  _deseo ardiente de poseer riquezas, fama, poder u honores_.1 Puede tratarse también como ambición, el deseo de obtener algo en grande, de tal manera que, como seres humanos, podemos fijarnos metas ambiciosas, refiriéndonos con esto al hecho de querer, lograr y superar las expectativas, sobresalir del resto de las personas. 

La ambición es lo que nos mueve y motiva día a día, el deseo por superarse y llegar mucho más lejos y lograr nuestros objetivos que para algunos pueden resultar imposible; sin embargo, para la persona ambiciosa todo es posible con determinación, esfuerzo y dedicación. Provee la motivación y determinación necesaria para lograr objetivos y metas en la vida.   
En ocasiones, se suele confundir la ambición con la avaricia, mediante la cual, una persona avariciosa podría dañarse a sí mismo o a los demás para conseguir lo que desea. La ambición en contraste tiene que ver con el deseo de ser mejor. (Créditos: _Wikipedia_ )

La palabra poder no es algo que estuviese muy arraigada a ella, no, pero sin duda sus ambiciones van más allá de lo que quiere conseguir y sabe que para poner en alto el apellido Cabot siendo una de las fiscales más jóvenes de su generación e incluso de su familia, debe tomar ciertos riesgos para avanzar un paso más en su camino para conseguir su silla dentro de la Suprema Corte e incluso puede visualizarse dentro del congreso.

Sin duda alguna, proyectos y planes muy ambiciosos, pero sin la ambición, ¿hasta dónde llegarían las personas? No muy lejos, de eso está segura, así que apuntando su arco y flecha hacia un blanco lo bastante difícil como para atraer la atención de los altos mandos, espera que todo salga como lo ha estado previendo y que nada se interponga en su cometido. 

 

***   
La joven rubia camina a paso lento por el pasillo que lleva a su oficina, ha sido un día lo bastante largo y sus tacones están matando a sus pies debido a todas las diligencias que ha tenido que hacer en el transcurso del día; aunque agradece el tener bastante trabajo como para a penas tener tiempo para pensar, sabe que no puede estar evadiendo el tema que ocupa toda su atención y mucho menos a la persona en quien piensa día y noche, saber que ya no volverá verla le parte el corazón y le llena de tristeza pues sabe que ha podido tener una oportunidad de salvarle pero por una vez en su vida ha obedecido sus órdenes para mantenerle a salvo y es que en su estado, sabe que ha sido lo mejor a pesar de sentirse muerta en vida.   
Lo triste es que le hubiera gustado haber compartido esa maravillosa noticia antes de que todo pasara, quizá con ello le hubiese convencido de dejar todo y  haber huido e incluso tal vez hubiera hasta cambiado su identidad solo para poder disfrutar una vida a su lado.   
Pero ahora ya es tarde y solo le resta agradecerle por dejarle un hermoso regalo que en un par de meses podrá cargar en sus brazos.   
Con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados por la nostalgia que le ha invadido y que culpa a los cambios hormonales, abre la puerta y por inercia su mano busca el interruptor de la luz para traer un poco a su oficina, pero la habitación continúa en completa oscuridad.   
Su ceño se frunce ligeramente volviendo a bajar y subir el switch, pero sigue sin encender por lo que no nota a la persona sentada en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y quien enciende la pequeña lámpara a su lado provocando un susto en la rubia que coloca una de sus manos sobre su pecho en la otra en su boca para evitar gritar y no atraer la atención de los guardias que dan sus rondas a esas horas cuando reconoce al invasor de su oficina.   
― Buenas noches, señorita Cabot ― saluda la persona dándole una ligera sonrisa de lado ― ¿trabajando hasta tarde? ― añade alzando levemente una de sus perfectas cejas.   
―Me dio un buen susto ― regula su respiración agitada y cierra la puerta tras de sí para evitar que le vean conversando con su visitante ― ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? ― Desliza su portafolio sobre el sillón que está más cerca de ella para poder quitar su gabardina dejando a la vista un vientre abultado, sorprendiendo visiblemente a su interlocutor.   
― Bonito recuerdo el que lleva allí ― señala hacia su estado de buena esperanza.   
―Mi único recuerdo ― responde con la voz ligeramente quebrada ― pero no creo que haya venido aquí para conversar sobre eso, ¿a qué ha venido? ― Pregunta de manera desconfiada observando cada movimiento de su visitante, quien le regala una sonrisa confiada un poco burlona sacando un pequeño sobre de su saco.   
― ¿Cree en fantasmas, señorita Cabot? ― Los ojos de la joven se abren un poco de manera estupefacta, el brillo de la sorpresa se puede leer en su mirada mientras niega levemente con la cabeza, pero observando los ojos de su visitante puede confirmando que no está jugando y su mente se vuelve un caos recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos meses antes de que su vida se pusiera patas arriba cuando ha tomado su cargo en la oficina del fiscal y fijado su meta más alta, atrapar a Mr. Shadow... 

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está proceso de escritura, con los detalles todavía cambiándose y trabajando en la historia y pasado de los personajes...


End file.
